A past
by Dizzy Sun
Summary: Bella Swan has had un unforgettable past. One that brings danger and peace. Her friends and family aren't who they seem. she was hurt, she cried. But no one paid any attention, everyone around her has a secret. She knows it, but what will happen when they find out her secret. Its not as you expect. Supernatural is winning!
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one: Bella pov**

I want to move. I didn't like it. I hated it. Just because I was a "Pale face" doesn't mean that I had to be bullied. My best friend was even bullying me behind my back. I can't believe it. My dad and mom didn't care as much for me. I favor my dad because he was nice. But I could tell that he didn't feel the same way. There for we moved. We moved to forks. Away from La Plush, so I didn't have to go to that school. But that didn't help. My mom and dad constantly fighting behind my back. They thought I wouldn't hear or see but they were wrong. All wrong. They didn't care. Soon my mom wanted to leave. She dragged me away from her. I didn't mind. I hated my life. That was a lot of years ago. I am now seventeen. Ready a to face my fears...

* * *

_One year later(After Twilight into New Moon)_

He left me. They left me. I guess I should have known that this was coming though. I mean, Jacob might have been my best friend, but he was also the bully, the enemy. he was the one who called me names with Paul and Leah. I was treated so badly but that didn't matter, what mattered is that I was considered an outsider. Charlie hated himself later on. He never said anything, but I knew he was sorry. I knew he was treating me that way because of stress from fighting with Renee. I let my mind wonder as I sat on my bed. I knew Victoria was hunting me so she could get revenge. but I was ready, I knew how to fight, I knew how to kill. I learned a lot of things in Arizona**(Sorry, I think that is how to spell it. please excuse me for my spelling grammer. its bad.)** I learned how to surf, dance, sing, fight and how to use my powers. I am so glad that I learned how to use my powers without anyone. In Arizona I learned from Christopher and Leslie**(Made these characters up myself)**, my two best friends from school, that I was not human. I learned that I was a panther. But not any type of panther. I learned that I was a rare type of panther, that I was a healing panther. I was a healer. Someone who could heal anyone or anything. I had the power to make dead plants come back to life. I had the power to sing to the fish, and make then come out of hiding. I found out I was a descendent of Mother Nature.I found out that Christopher and Leslie were on a mission and that was the only reason that they were in Arizona. Their mission was to keep a watchful eye on the descendent. Help her with her powers and take place as Princess Nature. I have to say, I was pretty freaked out at first, but I got used to it. Aparently, Renee is the great, great, great, great Cousin of Mother Nature. So in other words, Mother Nature is my Great, great, great aunt. Aparently Renee ran away from home, only to meet Charlie. I always knew that, but I never expected that she ran away from home because she thought that her distant cousin was crazy when she told Renee that she was Mother Nature and that it is time for Renee to take place as Princess Nature. Since Renee ran away, she never had time to grow up to her full potential. she never phrased, never had powers. Mother Nature saw that Renee was grown up. But she saw that she would never phrase because she didn't believe in supernatural and because she still acted like a kid. So naturally, the gene passed down to me. When Christopher and Leslie had finished my lessons. They had to leave to go back to Mother Nature. For they had a family that they belonged to too. But they left because they still had a duty. When they left Arizona, I didn't have a need to be there still. So I left to visit Charlie. I haven't phrased in a while. The key to the phrasing is fear. I quietly got out of the house. But then I herd a howl. I knew it was one of the wolves from La Plush. I knew Jacob had phrased, but I was still mad at him. I was mad at everyone. Espeacially Sam. First, they all bullied me. They all called me names, stole my lunch, tease me and hurt me. Second, Sam had gotten to Jacob. Now Jacob couldn't spend time with me. I decided I had enough. I decided that I would phrase. I could hear the wolves minds.

_Woah! Did you feel that?_

_Yah dude, I think some one phrased._

_Hey can you hear me?_

One of the good things about being the descendent of Mother Nature, I can hear every persons thoughts while I phrased, unless I didn't want to. I could understand any animal on my territory/house in human form. And the best thing is that they can't read my mind.

_Hello?_

_Hi, can you answer me?_

_Dude, the person is probably not phrased anymore. you probably freaked the person out._

_Shut up, we would have been able to feel the wolf phrase back._

_Stay where you are ok. We will find you._

_By the way, my name is Seth_ Clearwater.**(Lets just pretend that Jacob never told Bella about the wolf thing until after Seth and Leah phrased and that she hasen't jumped off the cliff yet. )**

I remembered that Harry died. I feel so bad that I couldn't heal him. I can't heal a broken heart, physiqully or emotionally.

_yah, and I am Paul._

With that I phrased back. I still had my cloths on. But then I saw something I thought that I would never see in my life. I saw a deer. she had a doe with her too. She nodded at the doe implying for me to pet it. I agreed. "Thank you." I smile. Then I hear the mothers thoughts. "I've sensed who you are. You are the new Princess Nature. You are the one who will make bad and good equal." she said. I could hear in her voice the sound of athourity. She was obviously the mat of the leader of the pride. "And this here is the princess of the pride?" I ask. "You guessed correctly. her name is Jasmine. One day I hope she will be just like her father." she looks down at her young. "she will. Don't worry." I blurt out. I hope I wasn't lying, but I really don't know when I am or aren't anymore. Then I hear a little girls voice. "Mama, she is so pretty. I like her." The doe says. I giggle. "Hello Jasmine." I say. The doe quickly hides behind her mother. "Mom, she is talking to me." she whispers. they look at each other. Then the mother looks at me. "Sorry that she is afraid, she hasn't seen the dangers yet from the outside world that she has been warned about. she is afraid." the mother actually spoke to me. I replied by actually talking. "its okay, hello Jasmine, I am Isabella Marie Swan. But you may call me Bella." I crouch. "Bella? That is a nice name. Your pretty. Did you know that your a princess just like me?" the doe asked. I chuckled. "When you get to know her, she is quite cute." The mother says. I nod. then I remember that I actually didn't get the mothers name. "How rude of me. I am so sorry, I got you lovely daughters name but not your name." I blush. "No worries, I can only imagine. Believe me, when I mated with Christopher I completely messed up at first. My name is Sarah." she smiles. then it dawned on me. Christopher once said that he was a prince and that when he was eighteen he would become king. "Is your mate Christopher Mc Gill?" I ask Sarah. She nods her deer head. "Can you change?" I ask her. "No I cannot. You might remember Christopher from the mission. He went with his best friend who is a deer to. But from a different pride. When he turned Alpha he changed, he can no longer be in human form. His best friend, Leslie has a mate. His name is Henry. He was my brother. We still see each other. You see, Henry is an Alpha. By me marrying Christopher we joint the prides. isn't it wonderful?" Sarah exclaims. "Yes it is." she says. then I hear Dear calling. "is that auntie Leslie?" the mother nods. "good bye." the mother says. I nod my head and turn to leave.

* * *

Ok, that is my story, I hope you like it. I will try to update daily. But before I can can someone please tell me how to update. I am kind of new to writing these stories and I have no idea how to update. thx!

Dizzyun


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Bella pov:  
**There stood a lady. She was very pretty. Her brown hair was in a bun. Her eyes were crystal blue. She has strawberry red lips. On her head stood a beautiful crown. it was not a normal crown. It was made with ivy, it was twisted in a way so it looked like a silver crown. The ivy part had been dyed blue. It had one jewel in the middle. a blue jewel. She wore a dress, it was royal and light blue. The dress flowed down to her feet. It was very pretty. She had nice silver dangling earrings on. There was mist behind her. "Hello dear." The women said. "H-h-who are you?" I asked. "who I am is not important right now. What is important is that you get things fixed. You my dear have to do something. Something that will change how you look at things. Things that will make you look the other way." The woman explained in a rush. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You will see soon enough. But you need to promise me something." She stated. "How, I can't promise something to somebody I don't know." I shrugged. "But you do know me." She started. I was about to protest when she said, "Promise me that you will fix things. Love is important. It is very important to everybody. Medicine is not magic. It heals but something that will never heal with medicine is a heart. You cure everything with love. medicine is just another way, or nearly a distraction." She exclaimed. Her voice held authority. Something in my body wanted me to be like her on day. Made me have a need to follow her. "I promise." I said. "By the way what is with the mist?" I asked. She shrugged. "I can see through your promise that you are ready for destiny. Be patient and willing. You will win." With that she left. the mist disappeared behind her. "What?" I asked myself as I headed home. At home I made dinner for Charlie. He was quiet as usual. I let myself wonder. Did Charlie even remember? Did he remember everything he did? Did anybody remember? Jacob seemed so nice, nicer than before. Everybody is so kind. Why do I always get treated like thins. One minute nobody cares, the next nobody does. And what did the woman mean by saying that I will fix things? What things? Why do I have to be patient and what will I win? suddenly Charlie says something to me interrupting my thoughts. "Bella, I am sorry that Jacob has left you. I know what that feels like. I am so sorry for everything that I have ever done. I am sorry from before." He chokes. is he apologizing from when I was little? "I am sorry from the way that I was treating you when you were little. I didn't mean to. I am so sorry Bella. I just- I just hope that you will try and live again. I love you with all my heart and nobody can ever change that. Just please don't go into depression again. I can't stand all the rumors and gossips going around. I can't stand to see you in such pain knowing that I did something like that to you before. Just please Bella." Charlie rushed. Was he really sorry? "Are you really sorry Charlie? I don't know if you are." I sigh. "You hurt me Charlie." I say. I didn't bother telling him what Renee ever did to me, or what the La Plush clan ever did to me. "Yes Bella, I am very sorry." he looked at me strate in the eye. "Okay Charlie, I will try to live again. But just to let you know that I will never become fully-" I say but as I try to finish I choke on my words. I didn't eat anything. Why did I choke? "Bella?" Charlie asked. "Yah sorry. um.. I just wanted to say, that I will never becom-" I started to choke again. "What? Bella?" Charlie asked again voice full of concern. "Yah, yah. I'm fine." I say. "You sure Bells?" He asked. I nod. "okay, I also wanted to tell you that you aren't who you think you are." He said. I cock my head sideways at him. "I know that you will probably think that I am crazy but you know Edward?" He asked. I nod. "Yah, Well you know why I didn't like him?" "No why?" I ask him. "Well you see, He is a vam- v- vampire. Edward Cullen and his family are vampire." he said. I stare at him. He knew? How? Why did he hate him? Why didn't he tell me? "Vampire?" I asked. he nodded slowly. "oh." I shrugged. I turn to leave. "You aren't mad?" he asks. "No, I um.. well, I already knew." I sigh. "What?! You knew?" He asked me. I nodded. "And you still dated him?" I nod again. "I can't urggg... I can't believe you Bella." He yelled. "DAD? Why are you mad? He didn't hurt me." I say. he razed his eyebrow. "Bella they are vampires." He said. Then he grabbed my hand. He let go very quickly. "Bella, Can I tell you something very secret?" He asked me. "Yes." I say sure. "Please don't hate me. But know that vampires exist but did you know that werewolves exist to?" He asked me. "No, werewolves don't exist dad. Only vampires." I say. "No Bella, Werewolves do exist. You are one of them. I used to be." he said. I look at him wide eyes. "No they don't dad, I think you need to lay down. " I start. "No, I am very serious Bella, Jacob and yourself are werewolves." He says with his police voice. "Yah right, I think you should get some more sleep-" "NO Bella! Listen to me." He roared. I was starting to get mad. "Dad, get in you head! There are no such things!" I yell now shaking with fury. He stepped back. He smiled. How can he smile at a time like this? urgg.. I know I am just being stubborn, I know that there are other shape shifters. But I have never herd of werewolves. suddenly I explode. I look at Charlie. He seems clearer. Like that I can see him through a new light.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter two. I hope you like thins Chapter! please review!

Thx! Dizzy Sun


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two: Bella Pov**

I know that I have Changed. But if I changed into a werewolf then what happens to my panther. Did it go? What happened to it. I started to get scared and worried. I started to shake. I knew that I would change into my panther if I were there. I turn around to leave. "Bella!" Charlie called. I ignored him and ran. I ran into the forest. I herd some voices in my head.

"Some one new phrased!"

"I know"

"Lets go check"

"Ok"

"Stay where you are"

"We will in a moment"

huh, like I would. I am freaking out. What if my panther dies.-me

"What panther?"

darn, they can hear me.-me

"Yah we can, anyways, my name is Quil."-Quil

I remember him.-me

"Are you a girl?"

yes.-me

"Oh, I'm Jared."- Jared

"Hi."-Me

just then I feel myself shift into a panther.

"Hey where did that person go?"-Quil

"I don't know."-Jared

"Call Sam."-Jared

there was a long wolf howl. bad. I noticed that in panther form they couldn't hear my thoughts.

"What happened?" -Sam

"Somebody phrased, then they changed back or something. We felt someone else phrase but we aren't sure."-Quil

"What happened?"- Jacob

Just hearing him makes my heart beat.

"Hey." -Paul

"I'm here, I'm here."-Embry

"What is so important that I have to be here right now."-Leah

"Hey guys."-Seth

"You guys are late."-Sam

"Sorry dude, we were busy."-Jacob

"With what?"-Sam

"something."-Jacob

"Wh-"-Sam

"Hey. who's that? That person phrased before right Paul?"-Seth

Oh no, they know... I quickly changed back. Then I noticed that I was naked, That never happened in my panther form. I quickly used my powers to make a pretty dress out of leaves. When I was done I went back to the house. "Bella?" Charlie called. "Yes." I called. I instantly felt sad. I acted like a bitch. I acted about something that I totally did know about that. But I couldn't tell him. I acted like I didn't know what he was acting like. I learned how to act from Leslie. I hope that he doesn't get mad when I tell him. I look at Charlie. "How come I hear other voices in my head?" I say. I learned that the best way to act is to pretend with your mind. Don't think of anything else. Act like you are the person that you are acting out. "That was another pack Bella. Please don't be mad." Charlie pleads. How could I be mad at him? "No dad, its okay." I say. "Thank you Bella. Now, I have done some searches and lets just say that the pack that you belong to isn't here. Okay, so I asked Billy if you could go to the Bonfire. He said no, but this really can't wait. No that your a werewolf you need to be with a tribe." He explains. I belong to a tribe? How can I? I'm a panther. Urgg, why does my life have to be so confusing. What did that lady mean by fix things. "Yah okay I will go. When is it?" I ask him. "Tonight." Charlie looks at me sheepishly. I nod. Why does this have to happen to me? I drag myself upstairs to get ready. I look at myself. I have backer Hair now and it would look nice strait. So add striating to my list of things I need to do. I put on a short dress. Knee length. It is Dark blue and White. After I am done, I head out. I want to phrase but it will wreck my cloths. "Wow, someone looks nice." Charlie smiles. I blush. "I just feel like today is something special." I sigh. Then I leave. I walk down to La Plush. Charlie didn't actually tell me where the bonfire was so I wondered into the forest. I herd some gun shots and I spelt some vampires near by. I phrase into my Panther. I try to follow the sound. Then something comes up behind me. I look over my shoulders to find a very big Jacob. "What's this panther doing here?" He asks. "I don't know. Maybe we should tell Sam." Another boy that I reconize as Seth's voice says. "Yah okay." Jacob says. With that they phrase and howl. Soon the rest of the pack arrive. I look at all of them. "Can you hear me?" A voice says. it was Sam's voice. I don't answer. I look up at the sky. I need to get away. I look at the rest of the wolves. One, two three! I get up and run away. I hear the wolves following me. Urg. I run faster. I soon outrun the wolves. I phrase back still in my cloths. Wow, so I get different powers depending on the animal. I think. I come out of the forest and make my way to Billy's. "Hey." I say. "Bella? You look um.. different." Billy says when he answers the door. I roll my eyes. Obviously I was different. "So Billy. Charlie said something about a bonfire tonight." I sigh. "What are you doing here?" Billy asks ignoring my question. "To see when t his bonfire is going to be." I state. "Excuse me, but you are not allowed to go to the bonfire, only tribe members." He says rather annoyed. "Yah, okay." I sigh, What tribe am I from anyways. "So, Can I talk to Jacob?" I ask. "No, he isn't here right now Bella." Billy lies. I don't know how I know, but I do. "Your lying." I hiss. "No I am not." Billy lies. "I think you should go." he adds. Darn, Charlie will kill me if I don't arrive home with the knowledge I so call need. "urg, okay, if your going to be like that then I will find the bonfire tonight by myself." I sigh. "Bella, you can not come. What don't you get?" Billy pulls his hair on his head. "I get it, but you need to know." I say. "I might not be from this tribe Billy but Charlie didn't tell me what tribe I am from." I blurt out. Billy stares at me. "What?" He asks. "you herd me. While you have been sending me away and lying in my face, I have learned things." I say. "Come in." Billy sighs. When I get in there is a huge pack sitting in the living room. "So this is the pack." I mumble under my breath. I know they herd me. Their head snap in my direction.

* * *

I know that this Chapter is more of a conversation, but trust me, the next Chapter will be better.

Please review.

-Dizzy Sun


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Bella pov**

Darn, I forgot that they heard me. "What?" Paul asks. "Hi." I say. "Bella, why are you here?" Jacob asks. Then I remember that I am wearing a dress. "Well, Charlie want me to come to one of you bonfires." I start. "Why? Its only tribe members leech lover." Paul hisses. "Yah I know. Why do you think that I dressed like this?" I said pointing to my dress. "Um.." The boys mumbled. "You know what. forget it. Just tell Charlie that If he is looking for me I will be looking for the pack." I say to Billy. With that I leave. I got straight into the woods. "Bella, baby don't run. You promised." A voice called. Bella looked for the voice. "Where are you?" She asks. "I am all around you Bella. I told you that I would help you. Mother nature never breaks her promises." the voice says. I nod. "What do you want now. Every body left, there is nothing else you can take from me!" She yells at the voice. Its true, no one wants her. She isn't wanted. Everybody left her. "No sweetie. No one left you. They put distance between you and everybody. You had a promise. Don't break it Bella. Princess nature never breaks their promises." The voice says and disappears. No what? I think. what am I supposed to do now? I am tired of people leaving. I am tired of people running. I am tired of the bullying. I am tired of all of it. Then I get an idea. What If I become famous? What if I be a singer? I am good at singing? Right? I have never sang in front of everyone before but who cares. I think I can do it. With my new-found confidence I walk home. I grab my suitcase and pack it. Then I leave a note for Charlie.

_Dear dad,_

_I love you. Thank you for everything that you have helped me go through. Breakups, loses and new beginnings. But there is one thing that you can't help me go through. The past. It's everywhere. I am so sorry that I am going. It just seems that what happened before has come again. I love you. I will come bye someday. I am sorry for everything that I ever did to La Plush or to you or mom. I am sorry for the way you guys are treating me. I am sorry for not forgetting. I love you always,_

_Bella_

I cried at the last part. I found my old song book and put in my suit case. I put the note on the fridge. Then I left very quietly not to wake Charlie. I headed to the Airport. "What flight do you want?" The woman at the desk asks me. "Holly wood please." I say. "That's nice." She replies and gives me the tickets. I wait for my plane and look at my song book. I wrote many songs over the years. Like So Yesterday (Hilary Duff), Gold (Britt Nicole) and Begging on your knees(Victoria cast). I wrote most of them when Jason my ex. boyfriend that I told no one about was found cheating on me with my best friend. I smiled. Soon every one will see the real me. The one that isn't considered fragile weak pathetic Bella. The Bella every one likes to hurt.

* * *

**One month later**

**Alice pov:  
**I miss Bella. But she seems to be doing fine. She is the newest pop star I think. She goes by the name Bella. But she looks different. She has blacker hair. It's layered. She has a slight tan. But not much. She wears cloths that she would never wear. I found out her last name that I never herd her say Before. I had to sneak up on her to finds out. I over heard her saying what it was to her manager. Her last name is Swan. The same last name that Bella Marie Swan had. Oh how I missed her. After we left, our family never the same. Edward left. Emmett was sad. Jasper was worse because he felt every ones pain. I missed my best friend and brother. Carlisle was almost never home. He made business more important than family. Esmé is sad for Carlisle and Bella. She is sad that Edward is gone. Rosalie is happy. I don't see how she could be.

**Charlie pov:  
**I woke up that morning. The house felt strangely empty. I went down stairs to find breakfast. There was none. that made me worried. Normally Bella is up making Breakfast. I go up to look at her bedroom, I am shocked by what I see. Her cloths are all over the floor. Her bed is a mess. I go back down stairs. Where is Bella. I look for a note. Maybe she left saying that she would be a Jacobs house. I find a note on the fridge. I read it and a tear slid down my face. Where did she go? That was a month ago. I was depressed for two weeks. Then I called Renee. She was freaked out. She yelled at me. And hung up making me even more worried. If she wasn't at Renee's where was she. I have no idea. All I know is that the new pop star, Bella. Is going to be coming here soon for a concert. I need to get ready. She should be coming in about a week. Bella, I love that name. Bella has the same eyes of my Bella. IT hurts.

**Jacob pov:  
**Bella left then. She ran into the forest. I was about to go after her when Sam stopped me. "Let her." He said. URG, stupide Alpha order. I sat right down. It was very quiet. "So!" Quil started. The boys started a conversation. I didn't join in. I missed my Bella. I miss her so much. The next morning I woke up to the phone. "Hello?" I ask. "Jacob?" Charlie asks. "Yah?" I ask. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Yells Charlie. Billy comes to the rescue. I walk outside to find the pack there. "Finally!" Leah spits. "You missed patrol." Sam said. "Sorry." I say. "So what was that?" Embry asks. "What?" I ask. "Why did Charlie yell WHAT DID YOU DO!" QUil quotes. Then Billy comes out. We all look at him. "Bella is gone." He says. "Well she said that she would be going to find another pack right?" Leah rolls her eyes. How did she know of the pack anyways. "NO, I mean like. She left a message for Charlie. I think you guys need to read it. "He says. "What did she write to me to?" I ask. "Quiet do lover boy." Jared rolls his eyes. "HUmph. If it was Kim you would be like me." I say. With that I run to Charlie's. I didn't notice the pack follow. I knock on the door. Charlie answered it. "What did you guys do!" he says furiously. "I didn't do any thing." I say. "OH yah. Really? Here you read the note. tell you what you did!" Charlie says giving me the note. I read it out loud. "Dear dad, I love you. Thank you for everything that you have helped me go through. Breakups, loses and new beginnings. But there is one thing that you can't help me go through. The past. It's everywhere. I am so sorry that I am going. It just seems that what happened before has come again. I love you. I will come by someday. I am sorry for everything that I ever did to La Plush or to you or mom. I am sorry for the way you guys are treating me. I am sorry for not forgetting. I love you always, Bella" "What did we do?" Paul asks mad. "You tell me." Charlie says. THAT WAS A MOTH AGO. A MOTH! She hasn't been back sense. Every day I wake up sad. I miss Bella. My Bella. Emily keeps on harping about this new female pop star that will be coming to forks in a week. Her name is Bella. Just like My Bella. She has Black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She looks best in mini dresses. Her biggest hit is Begging on your knees apparently.

**Week later Bella pov:**

Today I am going back to forks. I haven't phrased In a while. I haven't done much. I have run from everything. I am done with that. I just get hurt more. Mother nature never visits. I bet Renée and Charlie are worried sick. I left him with a note. Nothing else. I feel bad. But here in Hollywood, I have changed. My past is history. I have let go to the heart breaks. though I will never forget, I will always move on. I get onto my privet jet. I am going back to forks for two reasons. One, I am going to show everyone the real me. Two, I want to graduate. I know selfish is guess. But I needed to get away. As we arrive to Forks. I can't help but be excited. This time Charlie won't be there to see me though. "Bella. Bella. Earth to Bella." My manager/ new best friend, Kat says. I smile. "Sorry, okay." I say. "Are you okay?" I know you might not want to do this." She says. I told her all about why I left forks. She knows. "NO, I have to do this." I say. We get out of the plane to see a bunch of people with Cameras. "Why." I say. "just ignore them." Kat said as she pushes me through the crowd of fans. I bet some even flew here. I roll my eyes as we get into the limo and drive to the hotel. In the I write a note.

Dear dad,

I'm home

Bella

it was simple and short. "Hey can we drop this off at my house?" I ask. "People will see you." Kat says. I nod. "OKay, then just drive by the house and I will drop it. I say. The limo drover nods and we drive by. I drop the note near the house. We drive to the hotel and I crash on the bed. Then I get a feeling that I need to go to the forest. I change into my leggings. "Hey Kat, I am just going to go for a walk." I say. "Okay, just don't you know." She says. I look at my hair. Time for a change. I put it into a pony. I put my black leggings and white shirt on. I grab my hoodie and put on my sneakers. I grab my I pod and ear phones. "OKay, be back at about 4:00." I call. With that I head out. I walk to the forest near La Plush. Before I go into the forest though, I want to see the beach. I walk toward the beach. There I see the pack. Jacob looks sad which makes me sad. I sit on the driftwood me and him normally sit. I stare at the water. Its so pretty. I thought about Jacob. How I missed him. I missed every one. I started to sing. I sang the song Wish you were here(Avril lavigne) by myself. I hum the tune. I look at my I pod. 3:30pm. While I hum and hear myself sing the pack come up to me. "Hi. um.. Who are you?" Seth asks. I do not need them to know who I am yet. "Hello?" Jacob waves a hand in front of my eyes. "Do you think that she is blind?" Leah asks. I roll my eyes. I decide to go to the forest. I get up and walk to the forest ignoring the pack. Actually I ran. In the forest I decide to phrase. I phrase into my panther. It feels so good. "Good, you have changed. You are special. You are great. You will rock the stage and then you will come back to the forest okay?" A voice says. I know its Mother Nature. "Sure, but explain something to me. " I say. "Yes?" The voice asks me. "Why?" I answer. "Why what?" The voice asks. "Why does everybody have to leave me." I ask. "No one I leaving you honey. Just open you mind up." The voice said. I felt the presence leave. I phrase back. I look at my I pod. 3:55pm. Oh my gosh! I am going to be late. I run to the hotel. "OKay, I'm here!" I yell. "Finally! Come on." Kat yells. I follow her to the Bathroom. "Here, put this on." She hands me a black and white dress. Then she walks out closing the door behind me. I quickly put the dress on. "Ready!" I yell. She comes in with my make up designer. Kelly. "Okay, sit down." Kelly instructs. "so how do you want your hair." She asks. I shrug. "Hum.. how about that I have changed look." Kat says. I smile. "Okay lets go. The show starts at five we must get going.

* * *

Okay that is the next chapter. Not as you would expect I think. Don't worry tell me what you think about this idea of Bella being famous. Please review!

thx Dizzy Sun


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I realized that I made a mistake. I posted chapter three of another chapter. I am so sorry you guys. ****_Just to clarify I am a girl._**** Pleas don't get mixed up. I am also sad because I only got four reviews! I need reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter five: Bella pov**

Kelly gets me dressed up and ready to go along with Kat. "You sure you want to do this?" Kat asks as we head out. 'Yes, If I don't I won't let go of the past." I say with a swift nod. "Ok." She smiles. We take a secret entrance to the stage. It is outside with two hidden rooms. I can hear the fans yelling. I am ready to face my past. I am ready to receive the future and I am ready do continue the present. With that I start walking on the stage starting with singing Tik Tok(Ke$ha). I made a grade entrance by having miniature fireworks getting fired when on the stage. As I looked around the crowd I spotted the pack. I saw my Charlie and Angela with Jessica and Lauren there. I smiled. After I was done Tik Tok I yelled, "Hello Forks! How is everybody doing today?" Everyone answers good. "You guys are all probably wondering now why this concert is free. Right?" I ask. There were yeses and nods. "Well, Consider it a present! You guys have helped me a lot through rough times! As I said before here is where I will tell everybody who I am! I will tell everybody who my parents are." I smile. "As you guys know, to add to the mystery. I was born here. My name is Bella. My full name is...Drum roll please! Isabella!" I yell. "And if you remember me then you would remember how much a loser I was before!" With that I started singing Loser like me(Glee). I sang a bunch of songs. I gave everybody little hints of my true identity. Finally I yelled, "And this song goes out to my father. Charlie Swan everybody!" I don't wait to let the words to sink in. I sing dangerous girl (Hilary duff) and Gold(Britt Nicole). After the concert was done I decided to go for a walk.

**Jacob pov:**

Emily, Kim and Leah dragged us all to this Bella girls concert. I have to say she was hot. But not as hot as my Bella. I locked eyes with her for a second. It seemed like nothing else in the world mattered. She was beautiful. Her eyes, her hair. Her curves. Her cloths. Nothing else mattered. "Hey, don't you think that she is hot?" Paul snaps me out of my daze. I growl at him calling my imprint hot. "Wow dude, it's not like you imprinted." He said. The pack look at my face. "Wow!" Embry smiled. "Yah! We get Bella to be our friend!" Kim smiles. Just then Bella starts her last two songs. "And these songs go out to my father, Charlie Swan everybody!" Bella yells. My head snaps up. "What did she say?" Sam asks wide eyes. "She said that Charlie was her father!" QUil smiles. "What how can that be?" Embry asks. "The leech lover decided to show her face around here again?" Paul spits. "Paul! She is now one of us. No matter what happened. She left a month ago. We need to make her feel welcome." Sam explains. Paul huffs. After the concert is finished Bella runs off into the forest. "Lets follow her." I point at Bella. the pack nod and we follow Bella into the forest. "Very good. You followed the orders." A voice answered. "I didn't have a choice." Bella answers. "Sure you did. But you decided against it. You wolf said so." the voice said. wolf?" I whisper. The Pack look as confused as I am. "Now that you have rocked your performance. It is time to face your fears." The voice says. "You must go to the pack and confront them." The voice says. "Are they talking about us?" Paul asks. I shrug. "What! They hate me. they don't want anything to do with me." Bella blurts out. "That isn't true." The voice whispers. "Yes it is. Do you know what they did to me when I was little. The reason I left with Renee in the first place?" Bella asks. Now I know that she is the Bella that Edward left. What we do to make her leave. "That wasn't the only reason and you know it." "yes it is. Do you know it feels to be called Pale face of white head constantly. They were my friends. I thought that Jacob Black was my friend." Bella sighed. Then I remember. We constantly treated Bella like junk when she was little. Even me. I hated her. She was my best friend. But then there was Sam. "Don't cry sweety. I know that you aren't alone. You have me and the animals. You have the panther the guide you and you have a wolf for strength." the voice says. "You promise to meet them. Tell them who you are." The voice adds. "They won't believe me. According to them I am a stinking leech lover." Bella spits. "I know, but you are. You are also a wolf lover and a panther lover." The voice says. "How?" Bella asks. "You have a good soul Bella. I don't need to answer that question. Just promise me you will meet the La Plush pack and your family." "I will. But I won't go well. Billy even hates me." Bella says. With that she starts walking back home. "It's not nice to eves drop you know." She calls. "I guess I have to talk to you guys now. So we better go back to you house." Bella says looking at us. "How's?" Sam asks. She rolls her eyes. With that we all head toward my house. "How did you know that we are wolves?" Seth asks. We all hush him. "I have known for a long time Seth. I have known ever since the last times you guy have been very mean. Little did you know that I heard you every single time." Bella answers. We share a look. "Wait you knew? Did you tell anybody?" Sam asks starting to panic. "NO, why would I tell. Who would I tell?" She asks. Why does she think that she has no friends. Bella knocks on the door. "Bella?" Billy asks. "Why are you here? Don't you have a concert to go to?" Billy asks. "Wow you have already forgotten who I am. I feel so touched." Bella laughs. But I can see the hurt In her eyes. "Bella? What are you doing here? I thought you left?" Billy finally realizing who she was. "What is it not enough that I am back, but you need to know why? Guess were back to playing Break Bella. You know what. Everybody thinks that Edward was such a depressing moment. Thought that I was broken. Hah! Everybody was wrong. I was broken a long time before that. Anyways. I think I have some explaining to do. So if you would on so kindly let me in." Bella shoved past Billy. "What happened to Bella?" Billy asked. I shrug. "She changed." Billy said. When we got in instead of Bella sitting there. There was a big white wolf. "What?" Sam asked. "Who is it?" I ask. "I don't know." Paul says. The wolf smiles and then brings up a paw. There is a note under it. Emily goes to pick it up. "Careful." Sam says. "Don't worry Sam." Emily says. She picks up the note. She reads it out loud.

"Hello my former friends,

Surprised are we? If I were you, I would stop mind other people business. Now, I have decided to go so instead you can read my explanations.

First is Seth. So innocent and cute. He wasn't like that when he was following you guys around so much. Being the bystander and the Bully.

Next is Leah. I know what you have gone through. I went through a bunch of times. I know how you feel. I am sorry. Even as girls stick with girls yo u have a part in this. It isn't pretty either.

How about Quil. Such a ladies man. Sadly to him, I wasn't a woman. I was a freak.

Embry my fine friend. So quiet. So loveable. Those are the ones that you have to be the most careful about.

Jared and Paul, Two best friends. Two who did everything together. I am still contemplating id Jared has grown up yet or not. I know Paul didn't.

Now is your leader. He was always a good leader. Made others believe in things that weren't true. Protected secrets and everything. leader in everything. When I say everything, I mean _Everything._

Lastly is Jacob. Soon to be Alpha. One of the least likely to do anything in the group. My best friend. You were so many things. bully, a friend, a traitor, A liar. But I forgave you all. I don't know what I did but it seems that history repeats itself. Oh yah, that vampire that everyone is chasing. Yah, that vampire is named Victoria. You might have noticed how she was gone in the month that I was. That's because she is after me. But you know, who cares about pathetic little Bella. Weak fragile Bella. Some many people want to protect me, yet all they do is break me. haha! That could be used in a song. Anyways. Do you like the color my wolf is?

Leech lover"

Emily finishes reading. 'Wait there is a PS. Jared points to a big PS. Seth reads it. "Dear Kim and Emily, I forgot to tell you how lucky you are. I envy you guys." What now?" I ask. "MY imprint hates me." I put my head in my hands. "You imprinted?" Billy asks. "Yah on Bella." Paul mutters. "Oh." Billy says. "What is the note about?" He asks. "I um.. You know when um.." I stutter. "You know what? Do I even want to know?" Billy asks. No one answers. "We will have a pack meeting about this tomorrow." He says as he weals himself out of the house. "What did we do?" I asked. I relized that the whole reason Bella moved away was because of us.

* * *

Is that a good Chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter six! I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter six: Jacob pov**

I suddenly feel six. I hurt so much. "Now what?" I ask Billy looking up. I relies by now the white wolf is gone. "Hey where did it go?" Seth asks. "I have no idea." I answer. "How did it get away so quickly?" Leah asks. "I have no idea." Sam says. The rest of the night is pretty normal. At 10;00 there is a howl coming from the woods. I get up and phrase.

"What is it?"-me

"Leech!"-Paul and Embry

"What? We haven't had one for like a month." -Sam

"Yah well we smell one."-Embry

"Where is it?"-Quil

"Toward La Plush beach." -Paul

Then I hear talking. "I did as you asked. I went to see them." Bella said. "You have to get them to tell you." The other voice says. "How?" Bella asks. "Believe." The voice trails off.

"Well that was odd." -me

"I saw it to." -Sam

"Leech!"- Leah

"Duh!" - Embry

"I see it!" -Sam

"Its a red haired one right?"-Sam

"YAh!-Paul

Then I see a flash of silver and grey in the trees. Paul and Embry.

"OKay I see her." - I say and chase after it.

**Bella pov:**

After I run out I meet mother nature. "Hello my child." She greets. "Nature?" I ask. "Yes I am here." she answers. "I have done as you have asked." I say. "you have to get them to tell you." She answers. I know that she means the werewolf secret. "How?" I ask. "Believe." She trails off. I watch as she disappears. I phrase into my panther form and run home. I here voices in my head. The pack. I phrase back near the house. "Hey dad!" I call as I unlock the door. "Hey Bella?" Charlie calls. "Yah?" I ask. "SO your a pop star now?" He asks. Guess he got the clue. "So did you speak with the pack yet?" He asks. "No." I say. "Bella, I know that you are now like a pop star, but you need to talk to them." He says. "Okay dad." I say and walk upstairs. I decide to call Kat. "Hello." She says. "Hey Kat."" I answer. "Hey." She says. "Um.. Is it okay if I stay with Charlie for now. You can live in the hotel." I explain. "I don't know Bell." She says. "Why?" I ask. "Because, I need you here to sign for the show tomorrow." She says. "I promise I will be there. Just can I stay here for right now." I say. She says yes. With that I hang up and go to sleep. The next day I relies that I do need to go to school. I am not a nobody anymore. I put on skinny jeans and a green short sleeve blouse. I look at my hair. I am about to comb it when I look at the time. "Oh my gosh!" I yell. "What?" Charlie comes bursting in. "I am going to be late for school." I say. never mind combing my hair. I didn't even have time to eat. I run out the door and run at supernatural speed to school hopping that I won't get caught. I forgot that I have a truck. I arrive at school two minutes before the bell. My face falls when I see a farmillar Volvo in the parking lot. I run inside. School was boring. Finally lunch came around. I went to sit near Angela. "Who are you?" Angela asks. " Oh my god! You are Bella! You are the best singer ever!" Jessica squeals. Everybody looks at us. "Guys." I say. Mike is ogling me. Gosh, even as a different person he is like that. "So your new here?" Lauren asks. I don't answer. "I just know that we will be best friends." She says not in her bitch tone. "You know Lauren, I come back after a month and become famous and suddenly you aren't a bitch. Is it just me or is there a problem with that." I sneer. "Bella?" Angela says eyes wide. everybody has wide eyes at our table. Mike and Eric actually dropped their food. "Hello." I say. Everybody is silent. Darn, they herd our conversation. "We thought you left." Jessica says. "I was enjoying Hollywood." I shrug. "Bella?" Alice comes up to our table. shit. "Yes." I say cold. "That's you?" She asks. I nod and raise an eyebrow. "Obviously." I say. "YOU look and act different." She whispers. "Yes, Is there a problem with that? You expect me crying and whimpering?" I ask. "n-no." Alice says. Then the rest of the Cullen's come over, Jasper glaring at me. "What?" I shrug. "Bella, why are you so mean?" Edward asks. I narrow my eyes. "If you were me you would act the same way. Does everybody expect me to be the weak pathetic Bella? Why does everybody like playing break Bella so much?" I raise my voice. With that I run out. I phrase into my panther and run. I spot some tea in the middle of the forest. I go over. "Honey what's wrong?" Mother nature popped out of know where. She was in her beautiful dress. "Why does everybody have to always have to play break Bella." I cry. "they don't." Mother nature says, I hear the hesitation in her voice. I sob some more at her lying. "Please stop crying." She says. I do as she says. "You have found my place. Only the true princess of nature can find it." She smiles. I look at her. "YOu now can start your training. You still haven't fulfilled you whole promise." She smiles. "W-what do you mean?" I ask. "First thing you are going to do is learn." Mother nature says. "Okay." I wipe some of my tears off. "First things first..." Mother nature starts.

* * *

Hope you like Chapter six. Sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories as much!

PLEEEEEAAASSSEEE Review!  
-thx, Dizzy Sun


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a week! I was at overnight camp and was busy. So here is chapter seven for everybody!**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Bella pov**

"First you need to learn the basics." Mother nature explains. I signal for her to continue. "You need to let everything out. You sing." She comments. I have no idea where she is getting at. "Yah.." I trail off. "Express yourself. You may think you do but you don't. You have much to learn Bella dear." She says. I shake my head. "Okay.. um.. just saying, the way I make my songs up, I have to do something sad, happy mad etc.." I say putting my hand on my hip. "You think so, just like any other musician. But you don't do it properly." She says calmly. "Who are you to judge. You don't know my personal life." I'm now mad. Who does she think she is to just come into my life and tell me how to live? After everything I have gone through. "I know a lot of thinks sweetie. You need to learn some things before we actually start up on powers." Powers? Did she just say powers? Yah! "Um.. okay." I say. "First of express yourself. Don't hide behind curtains." She says. Then she is gone. "Thanks!" I say as sarcastic as I can. I decide to walk home. I turn to leave. Why is my life so complicated? Everything I do I get punished for. Now what? I sing? I have no idea at all. Humph. Then i decide to make a song. I sit on the forest floor and begin to hum.

_(to the tune of some nights)_

_Some night i stay up singing in my bedroom. _

_Some night i just want to die._

_Some night i think that i could be a princess. _

_Some night i think i am poo._

_But i still Wake up._

_I still see ralititly._

_Or lord i am still not sure what i stand for. _

_Why i here? Why am i here. Some nights i just don't know any more. _

_Ohh,, Ohhh..._

_This is it girls this is war. What are you waiting for. _

_Why don't you sing already. _

_I was never one to believe that time. That time that we sang already. That time we almost drowned. _

_Its okay. Oh Its okay., I Slept in reality. Just wondering who i am. Oh who am i. oh who i ammmmm._

_Well some nights i wish that this all would end. Cause i could use some friends for a change. And some nights i am scared that you'll all forget me. Some nights i always win. (Always win)._

_But i still Wake up._

_I still see reality_

_Or lord i am still not sure what i stand for._

_Why i here? Why am i here. Some nights i just don't know any more..._

Is that what she meant? I made a new song. I explains things in it. A lot of things like how i feel. Is that good? I have no idea. I Get up dust off my pants and trudge back to the hotel.

**Jacob pov:  
**I run to the where Paul said the leech was. I Case after it with Sam in the lead. We ran in a V formation. Kinda like what birds do when they migrate.

"She has gone onto the Cullen's land."-Sam

"Now what?" - Paul

"I want to kill some leeches." Paul

"No, they are back now. We can't remember." Me

"What! NO." - Embry

"Jacob is right. We can't."- Sam

"That's not fair. Just because they are back doesn't mean we can't do our job." Jared.

"Sorry Jared but it does." me

Why are they back. They shouldn't be. It's no fair. We had everything under our control. But now since they are back and because of the stupid treaty we can't do our job.

"You are right. It's not fair."-QUil

"You know i want to see Bella."- Me

i thought about Bella. She is so sweat and nice. I love her.

"Omg! lay off the lovey dovey stuff for a sec would you." Leah

"Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can act like a bitch."-Me

"Jacob."-Sam warns.

i roll my eyes

"Lay off my sister dude."-Seth

Yah whatever, i want to see Bella. That is the only thing on my mind. I want to tell her how sorry i am. I want to beg for her forgiveness. I want to hold her close and love her.

"Yup, he is whipped." - Jared

"Shut up. Don't make me start on you and Kim Jared."- Me. He shut up. I ran towards Bella's house with out a second thought.

When i got there i knocked on the door. "Hello?" Charlie asks. "Hi." I say. "Jacob buddy.. How are you doing?" Charlie asks. "Good. Did you see Bella's concert?" I ask getting to the point. "Yes i did in fact. " Charlie says letting me in. "Bella has changed a lot." I say. "Yes she has. She is famous." He says looking down. Well he is taking it well. "Yah." I chuckle. "Is she here by any chance?" I ask. "No, She um.. is at a hotel." He relies. "oh." I answer. "Anyways, i have to go." I say. With that i leave.

* * *

**Again i am sorry for my gammer mistakes. Sorry! Hope you like it. Please review!**

**Thx Dizzy sun**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Authors note:**

Sorry guys! Won't be able to write for a long time. yesterday night I cut my thumb and pinky fingers really deep on my right hand. stitchs and everything. I am currently writing with my left hand. I am right handed so it is taking a long time to write. Sorry!

please understand. Please review my Chapters!

Thx!

Dizzy Sun


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Bella's pov**

Personally I think mother nature is going a little crazy. She is saying random cryptic stuff. Like, you need to express yourself more.. I have no idea what that means. All I know is that I should forgive Jacob. I am working on it though. It's just.. Hard. I mean he was my best friend. I know I have a concert soon. But I really don't want to do this anymore. I am tired of that stuff. I suddenly got an idea. I am going to give up singing. I can't do it. I have school, mother nature training and forgiving on my hand and I can't deal with also being famous. I know that anyone would be happy to be in my place but I am not. I start to get dressed. "Your here?" Kat suddenly yells. I nod. "What! I have look everywhere for you!" She yells. I look at her sheepishly. "Well, I am here now. But Kat. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't handle it." I say. She sits down. "Oh Bella! I know you have a lot of stuff on your hands. But are you sure you want to do this? You are giving up your entire future!" She sighs. "It's not my future. Its my past. I can't do it anymore. I am sorry." I say looking down tears coming to my eyes. 'Okay, I respect your choices. But please just to this last show." She pleads. "And then you can stay with me until you get your apartment back." I say wiping my tears away. "NO, its okay." She says. "No insist." I say. She shook her head no. "Anyways, get ready! You are on in an hour." She smiles after a few minutes. Then leaves. I get dressed in a very sparkly dress that goes down to my knees. It was a strapless red dress and looked very beautiful on me. Then I wore back boots. I left my hair down I waves. I put on red lipstick, blush and maschera. "Are you read-" Kat stopped when she looked at me. "Wow, you look beautiful!" She sighs. I smile. "It's hard to imagine that just two months ago I hated looking like this." She smiles. "You turn! My manager has to look go to!" I yell. When I am done with her she looks gorgeous. her blond hair was falling loosely around her. She wore a nice black and blue dress. It had very nice bikini straps and she wore flats. Her eyeliner was blue and she had a black head band on her head. She looked like a girl going to prom now, not my manager. "Wow, thank you Bella." She says. "You're welcome. Now we need to call Kelly." I sigh. She nods and goes to call her. Kelly arrives two minutes later. "You are on in a couple of minutes." She says than she looks at me. "Wow, you look truly beautiful. Why are you wearing that?" She asks. I explain everything to her. "You can't be serious! This is your life! My life! You have a future! You have fans and people who love you! You have money! What else could you want?" She rants. "I will get you a new job Kelly. I hear wants a new make up designer." I say. "What about you two! Kat can't just give up her job." She says. "I am fine. I have things to do anyways." She says. "see. Now I have to go on. I will arrange for beonce to have you." I say. With that I go on stage. I sing Clarity**(zed)**. "How are you guys?" I yell into the mic. I hear everyone say good. I see Angela and the pack in the crowd too. "Good, my next song I called, A thousand years**(Christina perry). **I sing many songs. Everyone looks happy. I am just ending You lead**(Jamie Grace)**. "Thank you guys! I just wanted to tell you some disapointing news." I say. Everyone goes quiet. "I am going to take a few breaks off from singing. I am going back to school. I love singing to you guys and I love hanging out with you too. But I have decided to work a bit more on my education. Thanks to my manager." I pull Kat up. "I have become sucussful and because of Kelly." I pull her up. "I have now another new friend. Because of you guys!" I say pointing at the crowd. "My music has because sucessful and now thanks to you when I grow old I will be telling everyone what good fans you are! I love you!" With that I leave stage with Kelly and Kat. Kat hugs me. "Awe Bella!" she says. I shrug. "I needed to tell everyone about you guys. You are awesome right?' I ask. "Yup we are aren't we?" Kelly smiles. "Lets go eat. I am staved." I says. They laugh. Me and Kat change and head out with Kelly to eat. I see the pack in the both two boths next to ours. "What would you like to order?" The lady asks not looking up from the pad. "Um.." I say. She looks up and squeals. "Oh my gosh you are Bella Swan the famous singer! My son talks about you all the time!" I nod and fake a smile. "Now I think I will have a pizz-" I start but I get inturupted. By now people are staring. "can I have your autograph? He will love it! He is a big fan you know. By the way my name is Jen!" She says. I look at Kat and Kat looks at Kelly and Kelly looks at me. All at the same time we get up and leave. I quickly scribble down my autograph on a napkin and leave it on the table. Once outside Kelly complains. "Wow, all we wanted was to go somewhere to eat. But instead we get a mother of a fan yelling at you?" "Wow." I nod. "Okay? Any other good places?" Kelly asks. I nod. "Let's go to Moxies." I sugest. "I love that place!" Kat exclaims. With that we all head to moxies. "Hello I am Bella." I say. The waiter looks up at us. "Oh my gosh." She smiles and then faintes. "You know what. Do you just want to go home?" I ask. They nod. We all go to Charlies. I take the hidden key out of the flower pot and open the door. "I will make us food. My honer." I say and get to work while Kat and Kelly get the table ready for four. Just incase Charlie comes home. "Can we turn on the radio?" Kelly asks. I nod. With that she turn it on full volume. Stronger comes on. We all sing to it at the top of our lungs. "Dinner is ready!" I say after about an hour. I put the salad, the chicken, the garlic bread and the pizza on the table. "How did you do this in one hour?" kat asks. "Salad takes about a minute to make. Chicken was already in here and The bread and pizza are just a to go package." I exclaim. "No body told me that there was going to be a special dinner." Charlie's voice echoed through the house. "That's my dad." I tell Kat and Kelly. "Dad!" I smile and hug him. "Oh Bella." He says. "Dad, this is Kelly and Kat. Kat is my manager and Kelly is my designer." I say. He smiles and sits down. We all talk about many things. Dinner has never been this good. Charlie seems to like Kelly and Kat. When we are all done I start to put the dishs away. 'Are you staying Bella?" Charlie asks. " No sorry Charlie. I have to go back to the hotel with Kat. But I will come back later." I say. He nods. We hung out for a few more hours. "Bye." Kelly and Kat yell. "Bye ch-dad. See you soon." With that we all leave for the hotel.

**Jacob pov:**

I was running to Bella's house in wolf form.

Sam- Come on Jacob! What is taking so long! Remember that you promised to go to with me and the pack plus imprints to the concert.

Me- Bella's concert?

Sam- Yah. It starts in a few minutes.

Me- okay.

I phrase back and run toward bellas concert. Anything to see my imprint. When she comes on she looks stunning. My eyes pop out of their sockets. "Wow, she is hot." Embry says. Paul nods. I growl. "What dude. I was just saying." He says. I roll my eyes. She sings a bunch of songs then tells everyone about how we have changed her. I don't really hear what she is saying. Instead I am thinking about how she is so beautiful and how I love her. "whipped." I hear Paul say. I ignore him. I look over to see Emily and Sam kissing, Jared and Kim whispering and Quil just sitting there looking aquward nest to the two pairs. "Hey Quil are you enjoining this?" I ask. HE growls at me. "If these lovers would stop then yah I would." She says. Sam and Jared growl. Embry chuckles. "Yup he is in one weird situation." Paul says. Once Bella is done me and the pack decide to go to a restaurant. "I want a burger and a drink please." Kim and Emily says. "I will have two pizza's and a coke." I say. "We will have the same." Everyone else says. The lady goes to get our orders. Then the doors open and in walks Bella and two other girls. They sit in two boths infront of us. "Wow, they like this restaurant?" sam asks. Kim and Emily squeal. "Wow, she is here!" The waiter goes up to ask them what they want when she looks up and yells! "can I have your autograph? He will love it! He is a big fan you know. By the way my name is Jen!" Bella is blushing thirty shades of red. The girls look at each other and run out. I get up to go after them. "Don't'." Sam commands. "They will think it's weird if you follow them." He continues. I nod. The rest of the night was a bore. While the pack laughed and joked around I just thought of how I miss Bella. How we were so mean to her. If she will forgive me. I miss her. "jacob stop winning and get your ass over here to have fun!" Sam yells. "But I want to talk to Bella!" I wine. "Enough about Bella! She is a stinking leech lover!" Leah says. Suddenly there is a mist. 'What's that?" embry asks. "She is not just a leech lover leah my dear! But she is also a wolf lover. She is an animal lover. You will respect her. She will need help though and Leah you are the one to do it." A voice says through the mist. As soon as it came it went. "What was that about?" Leah asks. "I don't know. I think we should talk to Billy about this." Sam says. I nod. We all head over to my house. "Whats up?" Billy asks. "Well… we were all having fun on the beach right. And Jacob was moping around because he wanted Bella. Leah got mad and said that she was a leech lover cause she is. Then there was mist and a voice said that Bella wasn't just a leech lover that she was a wolf lover to. Then she said that she will need Leah's help with something." Sam explains. Billy just stands ther shocked. "Dad?" I ask waving hand in front of him. "Oh yah sorry." He says. I nod. He goes over and picks up a book. Its red and had a hard cover. On is a tree mad out of vines. "Wow, that is old." Quil says. "Yup, is goes down from history." Dad said. He opened it up. He flipped through the book and Paul coughed from the dust. "Ahh here it is.." Billy trails out.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had a bit of a writers block. But I forced myself to write this! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Thx**

**DizzySun**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. With school in two weeks and getting ready, doing the last minute school shopping and stuff like that. Anyways, here is Chapter nine!**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Billy pov**

the boys all stomp in. "Whats up?" I ask. "Well… we were all having fun on the beach right. And Jacob was moping around because he wanted Bella. Leah got mad and said that she was a leech lover cause she is. Then there was mist and a voice said that Bella wasn't just a leech lover that she was a wolf lover to. Then she said that she will need Leah's help with something." Sam explains. I stand there recalling a memory.

_**Flashback**_

_This is for you son." my father hands me a big red book. "I don't want a book. Its boring." I wine. My dad chuckles. No this book is about mother nature. She normally talks to strangers through mist. I've seen it. " My father starts. _

_ **End of flashback** _

"Dad?" My son asks waving hand in front of him. "Oh yah sorry." I snap back to reality. I nod. I wheel my weal chair over to the book self and pick up the family red book. "Wow, that is old." Quil says. "Yup, is goes down from history." I state. I opened it up. I flipped through the book and Paul coughs from the dust. "Ahh here it is.." I say when I reach the page that explained Mother nature. What's what?" Sam asks. "The page that explains things." I say. "Explain what?" Jacob asks. "Things." I trail off. "What things?" Embry asks. "Stuff." I answer. "Well when are you going to tell us?" Quil asks. Now if yo boys with shut up." I say. they imeaditly shut up. "Okay, that voice was the voice of mother nature. Suddenly everything around you will go into mist. Then someone will speak. that is mother nature talking to you." I read from the book. "You mean to say that mother nature is the one who talked to us and said that Leah was to help Bella?" Sam asks eyes wide. I nod. wait, Bella? "Wait did you say Bella?" I ask. They nod slowly. "Well that mean mother nature knows Bella and she is important some how." I say. then I remember something I lip to page three hundred and thirty. "The lover shall rise. The animals and all. The loser will serve death. Then the devil will grow." I say reading the prophecy. "Is that a prophecy?" Sam asks. I nod. "If Bella is the one they are talking about then you guys need to find out more about Bella's role in this." I say. they nod. "But it's not our business. I don't want to hang out anywhere near that leech lover." Paul spits. "well you need to." I say. "Okay, um.. do you mind if I take a look at that book?" Sam asks. I wish he could. "No, I'm sorry though Sam. Only those of the black's can. It won't open for you." I say. He nods. "Wait so does that mean I can open it?" Jacob asks. "Yes." I say. "You will need to learn about this. I thought this could wait a while but you obviously need to read it now." I say. He nods. "Oh yah and she knows we are a pack." Sam adds. I sigh. "Yes I know I was there." "Well what do we do about that?" Sam asks. "Play it cool. You guys do your part I will do mine." I say.

**Bella pov:**

"I'm going to really miss you guys." I say wiping a tear from my eyes. "Don't worry Bella. We can still hang out. You are after all my best friend." Kat says. I smile at her. "Thank you for everything Kat." I hug her. "Yah, don't worry Bella. We will see each other again. You after all were my first job." Kelly smiles. "But we will miss you." Kat adds. "Here is my number if you need anything." Kat hands me a slip of paper which includes everything about her new place. "Here is my cell." Kelly hands us her cell phone number. "Goodbye girls." I sigh. With that we all put our stuff away and I head to Charlie's while Kat heads for her parents and Kelly heads to the airport. I phrase into my wolf. I run to the house and phrase behind it. I take the key from under the door step. "Bella?" Charlie asks. 'Yup." I say locking the door behind me. "Are you staying now?" He asks. "yes." I nod sure of myself. "Okay." he says. We hug for what seems like forever. But is really only a minute. "Okay, I'm going up to bed now." I say. He nods and goes to sit down. "Bella." he says when I am halfway up the stairs. I turn around. "I am glad your back." he says. "me to. me too." I say. With that I go upstairs to get ready for bed. I wake up at when reality hits me. I gave up my fame for Forks. I probably set the record for the littlest time being a pop star. It takes me a minute to register where I am. Oh right. I'm in Charlie's house. I get on some cloths and brush my hair. I go down stairs to make breakfast. Charlie comes down a little while later. "Wow, Bella." He says. "I figure you would be hungry." I smile. " I sure am. but this is enough to feed an army. Do you mind if we share?" He asks. I shake my head. Charlie gets up and dials a number. "Hey Billy. Its me Charlie." Charlie says. what! He is calling Jacob! is he crazy? "Yes Charlie what is it?" Billy asks. Charlie looks at me and then walks out of the house. He comes back in a while with the pack behind him. "Bella." Sam addresses. I nod. The boys look at the food and drool. "you guys are like a pack of mutts. What do they feed you." I say to myself and not anyone else. I heard some Chuckle. "Why are they here Charlie?' I ask while they eat. "Because now that your back I don't want you to be alone again Bells." Charlie sighs. I look at him with guilt in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I mumble. "that's alright." He says. I nod. I walk back into the kitchen to find everyone done. "Bella. tell us now why and how you know we are wolves." Quil says. I freeze. what? oh no. The one thing I have dreaded since my arrival here. the explanation. "Well..." I sigh.

* * *

**Thx you guys! Please review! Sorry for the grammar mistakes too!**

**Please Review guys. If you don't I will take it as a bad sign and I will stop writing. So please review! **

**Thanks Dizzy Sun!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Bella pov**

"Well..." I trail off. "Yes?" Quil asks rising an eyebrow. I look at Charlie for help. He shakes his head. I sigh. "I know you guys are werewolves because I am one." I say. There were some gasps and everyone looked shocked. "W-W-What?" Jacob stutters. "I am a werewolf too." I say. "But how.?" Sam asks. I point to Charlie. "Guilty!" Dad says rising a hand. "You were a werewolf?" Sam asks. Dad nods. "Wow. That changes things." Sam says. "I know." Jared says. "I don't want a leech lover in the pack!" Paul shouts out. I roll my eyes. "That is not your decision Paul." Sam barks. I look at the sky from the window. I see a someone wave to me. "I have to go dad." I say to Charlie. "Why?" He asks. "I am meeting a friend." I sigh. With that I run outside.

**Jacob pov:**

Where did Bella go? I think. She just runs off. Is she meeting with Mother nature?

**Bella pov:**

"Hello!" I call into the woods. "Hello Isabella." Mother nature calls. "Please don't call me that." I whine. Mother nature Chuckles. "First you must find the red Bunny shaped like a stone. Next you must seek the river of middle. Finally you will learn to truth of all." The voice fades. What the heck? Red bunny? Has Mother nature lost her mind? _You must find the Red bunny shaped as stone. next you must seek the river of middle. Finally you must learn the truth of all. Go Isabella. You have three days. _A voice says in my mind. I guess I have three days to find this stuff. I sigh. I begin to walk deeper into the forest. The red bunny. Where would I find that? Red bunny, shaped like stone. Well I know that no bunny would really be red. So may be the bunny is shaped like stone because it is a stone. I know where that is I think. I have passed it a million times while in the forest. I walk toward a pile of stones that used to be my hiding spot as a kid. I run my fingers over the rocks. I look closely at Hopper. the stone that looked like a bunny that was red. I look down at it. There was ancient carving in the bunny, that I hadn't known before. "Go west to the middle. Far." I red the carvings. I looked up at the sky. I guess I should go west. But what does far mean? I walk toward La Plush. Then it hits me. The river in the middle. the river is the boundary line for the wolves and the Cullen's. I sigh. now what. I found two things. Maybe there will be a note like the bunny. I search between the rocks. nothing there. I picked up a few rocks. Nothing. I accidentally dropped one on my foot. I cried out in pain. "Oww!" okay so not in the rocks. thunder rumbles. What time is it? How long was i out. I should go back home. Charlie will be wondering where I am. "I will search again tomorrow." I say. With that i turn around and run home. "I only tripped about 30 times which was good considering I was running. half way there it started to rain. "Shoot." When i get in the door i am socking wet. Everyone was still here and were laughing and chilling out. "What happened!" Charlie asks me. "it was raining." I say. "Oh Bella." Jacob laughs. i smile and run upstairs to get changed. I pull out some black leggings and a big sweater that is to big for me and come back downstairs. "Bella what took you so long?" Jacob asks. "Changing." I mutter. "Girls take so long to change." Embry says. i roll my eyes. "What?" He asks. "So are we all friends now?" i ask. They nods. 'Sorry Bella. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Jacob stands to hug me. I nod. "Its okay Jake. I am just happy that my friend is back." he nods. "So lets see you wolf." I smile and run outside with everyone else following me. "Okay were watching." Sam calls. I nod and think of Edward. Then I feel my body start to change. Soon i am on four paws.

* * *

yah I know short chapter. Sorry guys!

please review!

Dizzy Sun


End file.
